Italy's Training
by BazingaBearOmnom
Summary: Pretty much Germany finds out that Italy can somewhat fight with defensive moves... P.S. involves pasta read if you want


**Pretty much my first fic so be gentle... please?... and no flames! they are EVIL! anyways... enjoy it... hopefully...**

* * *

Hey it's Caz again ^_^ this time I'm going to do a small one about Germany and of course Italy XD

Germany and Italy where just walking alongside the training ground when Italy piped up and said "Hey Germany! Do you know what would be totally awesome?" he looked at Germany and smiled.

"I could think of a lot of things most of them unpleasant but go on" he stopped and blinked wondering what this little man could be thinking.

"If we BOTH made something to eat! I'm starving! Can we have a break?" Italy pleaded with Germany. Germany sighed and started walking back to his house with Italy trailing behind him happily.

"Fine but I don't want to make much with pasta" that stopped Italy. Italy turned to face Germany and glared… yes glared… Germany stopped as well.

"What's wrong with pasta?" Italy asked Germany. Germany had never seen this side of Italy before.

"Nothing is wrong with it, it's just we have it almost everyday" Germany started walked when Italy threw his arm in front of Germany to stop him from walking past him.

"But I thought you liked pasta, that's why I cook most of the time" Italy's voice was ice-cold and deep for some unknown reason.

"I do Italy we've had it too much is all" Germany pushed past Italy and continued walking towards his house. But Italy didn't move so Germany looked back and saw Italy shaking. Germany sighed and walked back to Italy and placed a hand on Italy's shoulder. "Look ItAAAAAALLLLLLYYYYYYY-" it was unpredictable but Italy had thrown Germany over his shoulder. Italy looked surprised so surprised that his eyes opened and Germany was awe struck.

"Oh I'm so sorry Germany! It's a defensive move that I saw on the street and I've been practicing ever since. Here let me help you up" Italy held out his hand and Germany took it. Italy had some difficulty hauling Germany to his feet but got there.

"Wow Italy that was amazing. I never knew you could do that" there was a bit of silence while Germany was digesting this "Could learn more fighting moves instead" Germany said and Italy started babbling on to Germany.

"What do you mean? I thought that was pretty cool… Hey Germany!" Germany then looked around to see Italy running towards him, yelling "I'm gonna hit you so hard!" Germany didn't know whether he was being serious or not so he just stood there wondering what he would do.

"Smack, smack, smack, smack," is all that Italy said while he was lightly patting Germany on the shoulder with a stick. Germany sighed.

"Well… it's better then last time I guess." Germany sighed

_*FLASH BACK*_

"Come on Italy! Hit me right in the face!" Germany yelled.

"Why would you want me to hit you?" Italy said with a stupid smile on his face.

"So that way when you encounter the enemy you can do some sort of damage and _then_ you can run! Now… hit me!" Italy hesitated then looked at the ground.

"I can't hit you, you've been really nice to me. You gave me a roof, a bed, some really crappy food, and protection" Italy waved his hands in front of his face.

"Well what if I hit you? Would you hit me back?" Germany asked Italy. He actually thought about this through.

"Ok… But not too hard! Otherwise I'll start crying" Italy then got ready for the impact as Germany walked towards him. Germany just lightly tapped him with his fist and Italy started crying babbling on saying "Germany that hurt! You know I have sensitive skin! I bruise easily… can we take a break from training?" Italy asked. Germany pointed to his face.

"Hit me here as hard as you can!" he instructed and Italy became fierce. He clenched his fist and literally tried as hard as he could but Italy couldn't bring himself to hurt his friend. In the end Italy just ended up very lightly punching Germany's shoulder.

"I'm going to make something to eat. Would you like anything Germany?" Italy looked at Germany with sad eyes expecting to get a scolding but instead Germany had a smile on his face… Italy was confused.

"I'm proud of you Italy… You actually made physical contact!" Germany praised. Italy's face brightened and ran towards Germany and shook his hand more confident.

"Thanks Germany!" Italy said feeling better about himself.

"Ok now lets go get something to eat Italy! I'm starving... Lets have some of that pasta that you cooked a couple of nights ago, which was really good by the way" Germany smiled at Italy and place an arm on Italy's shoulder "I'll help you cook this time ok?" Italy smiled and walked with Germany talking about how next time he would hit him harder.

_*FLASH BACK FINISHED*_

Germany smiled to himself as he remembered what Italy achieved that day. Now all he has to do is get him to actually bruise someone.

"Come on Italy, I'll show you how to cook something other than pasta" Germany said. Italy nodded with a smile and walked with Germany towards his house.

Italy and Germany had steak and veggies (including mash potatoes) for dinner that night and they went to bed happy… until Italy wanted pasta.

* * *

**Like, hate? TELL ME! then I can improve! Love you all! here's a cookie *gives cookie* yay! now everyone is happy!**


End file.
